1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing apparatus control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a wireless LAN that complies with the IEEE802.11 series of standards (hereinafter called as the wireless LAN) is used, there are many settings to be set before use. Thus, an automatic setting method for easily setting communication parameters in a wireless device is proposed. For example, the association called Wi-Fi Alliance has developed a standard for a method for automatically setting communication parameters termed a Wi-Fi Protected Setup™ (WPS). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-41666 discloses a device that provides communication parameters appropriate for a terminal device by identifying a device type of the terminal device in automatic setting protocol processing for the communication parameters by means of the WPS. According to the WPS, communication between a wireless device and the access point is performed so that the communication parameters are automatically set. In the WPS method, a method is proposed in which devices can be wirelessly connected peer-to-peer by incorporating the access point in one of the two devices. This method has been developed as a standard termed Wi-Fi Direct® by Wi-Fi Alliance. Recently, a system is becoming into general use in which a user utilizes an image processing apparatus through an information processing apparatus such as a smart phone or a tablet by connecting the information processing apparatus to the image processing apparatus by means of the Wi-Fi Direct®.
When the Wi-Fi Direct® is used, the information processing apparatus and the image processing apparatus are connected peer-to-peer for utilizing print functions provided in the image processing apparatus through information processing apparatus by a user. However, when functions (such as a search protocol or a printing protocol) that are used by the information processing apparatus for printing are disabled in the image processing apparatus side, a user cannot execute printing even if wireless connection is successful despite the success of the wireless connection.